30 prompts for Klaine
by R.M.Taluth
Summary: 30 thoughts, 30 ideas. All in the name for Kurt and Blaine. Angst and Fluff. Requests welcomed. Enjoy!
1. Cupcakes

**Hi there! These are just a collection of drabbles or one shots of mine, please read and review, sorry if they're short. I hope you like them and if you have any requests or stuff, feel free to message me. No flames, this is for fun for a procrastinating mind. There will be fluff, angst and anything else that takes to my fancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Darren Criss. Shame ;_;**

"I'm telling you Blaine: Cup cakes are the best invention. Ever"

Blaine nodded, stifling his laughter as Kurt devoured a cupcake with bright orange frosting. Who would have thought that Kurt Hummel, voice of a song bird and fashion expert, would have a sweet tooth. It took all of Blaine's will power to not burst out into laughter and tweak Kurt's rosy cheeks as he was just too adorable!

The cup cake was half eaten, white teeth chopping it messily. Had the situation not been so comical, Blaine would have feared that Kurt would notice the crumbs on his elegant red waist coat and pin striped black and grey trousers and have thrown a diva style rant. Curiously there was no trace of that frosting on the fabric, it being the thing that would stain clothes the most.

And then Blaine realised that Kurt's tongue was more talented than he thought.

Interesting.

"I'm serious Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, temporarily distracted by Blaine's contorted expression.

"All right Kurt, chill" Blaine spluttered. However he knew, just knew, it was a losing battle in an epic war. For some of that orange frosting had stuck to Kurt's nose without his knowing.

Blaine lost it.

In peals of laughter he attempted to point out the blob of frosting but Kurt's confused expression only worsened the situation.

"What's are you laughing at Blaine? Is it my hair? I knew I shouldn't have tried that Herbal essence's shampoo! I swear it's made my hair look limp and greasier-" Blaine interrupted him, calming down enough to be able to string a sentence together.

"No no no. It's not your hair Kurt. It's great as always I swear. It's the frosting. You've got some on your nose."

Kurt blushed, mortified, and he scrambled for a mirror. However Blaine stilled him with a hand on his arm, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes. "Here, let me." His fingers stroked Kurt's face before he leaned in to kiss Kurt's nose, right where the offending blob of frosting was. Just to see if that delightful blush would last longer, he flicked his tongue out and licked the rest of the frosting off before pulling away.

Kurt's face was glowing now. But with embarrassment or pleasure that remained unknown.

"You taste nice." He grinned wickedly. Kurt stammered and blushed and Blaine grinned at him fondly. "And you're easy to tease."

Kurt gave him and indignant look. Before Blaine realised it, Kurt had scooped a large blob of frosting from the cupcake that was miraculously still in his hand and had smeared it across Blaine's upper lip. Blaine now had a ginger moustache. Throw in a pair of pink sunglasses on those wide puppy dog eyes and Blaine looked ready to feast upon.

"See? I did tell you they were the best invention ever." Kurt smirked before crushing his lips on Blaine's.


	2. Mirrors

**Second prompt in one day! I was impatient to get this one up but I really should pace myself, exams and all... I really hope you like this one because I just love this situation, it's possibliy one of my favourite prompts so far! **

**(Note: This situation is similar to Eleven and River Song on Doctor who. Angst on the way! You have been warned.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Glee.**

2. Mirrors

_Problem is it's all back to front. Every time we meet I know him more… and he knows me less._

The first time I met Blaine I was in high school. He was in the year above in another more prestigious school. I had sneaked in to see him and his glee club sing and we met on the stairs. And for the rest of the day, just one day, it was magic. It was fireworks and brilliance and we just clicked. Two separate pieces fitting to make whole. And for that one day we just talked. I wanted to know everything about this handsome and mysterious boy that to me had dropped out of the sky from no where.

He was there for me at my worst and comforted me when I needed him. He was clever and mad with those large pink glasses and utterly wonderful. For me it was love at first sight. And when I left that evening to return home everything was brighter and my world was so much better.

The next week when I could finally see him, everything had changed. He had forgotten things about me. Only my name, that I was from another school and my likes and dislikes. But not the reason why I had come to the school. He had forgotten about my traumatic experiences of bullying in my own high school. At first I was hurt and confused. It wasn't until we had straightened everything out that I knew the truth. Blaine has a specific brain injury from a car crash a year ago, which meant he often forgot things, people and moments he had experienced a week ago. I was that moment, person or thing that he had forgot. We talked and the beauty and sparks were back and everything was perfect again. I thought that as long as I could keep reminding him who I was we could still be together. We could still work. Blaine told me that he wanted there to be an us too.

I tried to see him more often. Everyday I would come but my friends thought I was naive and desperate for him to remember me, hoping against hope that our connection was still there. That the love I held for this incredible man was a farce and not worth the hurt and pain.

I believed differently. Believed with all my heart.

But this injury only strengthened in time. I watched a everything he knew slipped away from him. Every time I met him I knew him more. And he knew me less.

It broke my heart every time I had to see him and we would have to sit down for minutes, then hours just for him to catch up on who I was, the places we went to and the things we did. He was very brave, my Blaine. He tried hard to remember me. He even told me he loved me. He loved that I had stuck with him for all this time. Loved my determination and devotion. Loved that I was the only solid factor in his life that he couldn't let go of. I returned my love, only for him to forget the next morning. It tore my heart every time he said the same speech. Over and over again. One would think I tired of hearing the same thing but instead I was always moved into tears.

I hung onto our every moments, every kiss and touch- treasures in the emotional whirlwind that threatened to suck us both down into it's pits of despair. The love I felt for him would eventually destroy me. But to me it was a love well loved.

_Who are you?_

Eventually the day came when he had forgotten all about me. And no matter how many times I told him, bordering on hysteria until I feared he thought me a madman, he was completely apathetic. And so I had to turn away from him. I remained devoted to him despite being unable to stay by his side. Even though we were no longer two sides of the same coin.

We were like a person standing in front of a mirror. I turned left and he would turn right. I would step closer and he would mimic. A hope would spring and we would touch the glass pane just to confirm that this was reality. But there was this barrier between us, always there and we would be forced to feel disappointment and anguish. I would turn away. And he would too.

I came home that night, feeling as if my whole world had ended around me and everything else, and I found a letter. It was from Blaine. It wasn't a great piece of writing, no Charles Dickens or Shakespeare. It only held a few sentences. But they were poetry in itself. It was brilliance, and wonderful and my Blaine.

_**My time is up. But you must know that I loved you with everything I had. You moved me and I wish we could have been forever. I am forever grateful that I had met you.**_

_**Thank you. **_

I know that soon he wouldn't remember how to write or to sing. The day that comes will completely crush him forever. But though I can no longer be by his side, though he can never remember me; I will always remember him. He is tangible in my memory, not some image in a mirror. Even though I have moved on from him to find new love and happiness; I'll always have his letter.

_There's a first time for everything_

_And a last time._


	3. A Single Red Rose

**Another one! I should really wait until I have all thirty of them written! Well I hope you like this one.**

**Just to say thank you so much to those who reviewed! Seriously I love you all for taking your time to do so :D**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**(Note this is set before Kurt went to Dalton.)**

3. A single red rose.

The locker opened and Kurt saw a single red rose, perfect and untouched, lying on top of his books. To say he was perplexed was an understatement.

"What's that?" Kurt jumped, startled, before turning to Mercedes who had sneaked up on him from behind. Kurt's brain momentarily processed that her boots couldn't possibly allow her to be so quiet. Meanwhile Mercedes had spotted the red flower.

"Is that a rose?" She exclaimed, pushing the taller boy aside to gaze with glee. "Who's it for?"

"No one." Kurt told her truthfully, brain still trying to come back from la-la-land. "It was there when I opened my locker."

"You've a secret admirer!" Mercedes squealed, hopping from one foot to another.

"How do you know that?" The question was asked but really Kurt didn't care as sparks of excitement were making his stomach leap and his throat tense. All of a sudden he couldn't breath and he wanted to scream like a crazy fan-girl who's been told their OTP couple kissed or said I love you. This calls for shopping on the internet for Gucci shirts and Prada shoes!

"There's no card, no name! It has to be someone who likes you!" Mercedes giggled. "Is there any boy in school that you may have dazzled?" She nudged his arm playfully but Kurt euphoria felt as if a bucket of water had been poured over him, washing away any and all happiness and instead leaving freezing cold fear. Suddenly Kurt couldn't breath for a different reason.

"M-maybe" he swallowed, quickly closing the locker door and cutting off the sight of the lovely red rose turned bitter, feeling as if he was in a horror movie.

"Hey are you ok?" Mercedes asked worriedly, picking up on Kurt's change of mood.

"Fine, just fine" They were interrupted by Sam and together they went to Glee. But while Mercedes and Sam chatted and teased as if they'd know each other for years rather than months, Kurt's mind had drifted back to the haunting red rose in his locker.

_Later_

"Anything wrong Kurt? You seem kind of tense." Blaine and he were at their coffee shop and Blaine had just now dared to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he met up with the counter tenor.

"Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?" Kurt said, far too quickly to convince anyone let along Blaine.

"Kurt. It's me." Kurt sighed, relenting to those persistent and warm brown eyes.

"I found a red rose in my locker. At first I thought it was a secret admirer but then I realised that the only one who has actually been paying attention to me in that way was Karofsky. So…"

"You think it was from him." Blaine finished.

"Just when I thought everything was getting better." Kurt sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Kurt I don't think you have to be worried about the rose coming from Karofsky."

The comment came so suddenly that Kurt's head snapped up until something cracked in his neck.

"What?" He said, eyebrows raised and jaw hanging loose, emerald eyes wide and staring at Blaine's nonchalant posture.

"The way I see it, Karofsky is a football player. I hardly see him trying to woo a person with flowers. Especially if he hasn't accepted he's gay." He leaned forward and locked eyes with Kurt, who's heart was suddenly doing odd flips in his stomach. "Plus giving a rose to someone has many meanings."

"Like white is purity and pink is appreciation." Kurt said, wondering how on earth his throat could make a sound through the desert that had seized his tongue. Blaine smiled, one that reached those deep dark brown orbs of his.

"Exactly. In this case a red rose means respect or…" He paused to take a breath. "Courage."

"Oh." Kurt said.

To be fair many would be left speechless if they found out their crushes had left them a rose in their locker.

"At least that's what I think. This person must know their roses." Blaine said before raising his coffee cup to his lips, effectively hiding his blush from Kurt.

"Well, message understood." Kurt smiled happily. Blaine grinned again and together they sat in silence. More than happy to be in each others company.

"So how's Sectional preparations coming along?"


	4. Children

**Hi again! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming! In this one shot Kurt is five years old and Blaine is 6. Kurt's mother is sick in the hospital and hasnt died yet (I'm really not sure how or when Kurt's mum died so I had to guess a bit). I have quite a fondness for writing fiction in a child's point for view, and the histories and environment children experience that leads them to grow up to be the people they are today is quite fascinating to me. I just hope I did them justice...**

**Anyway hope you like this one.**

4. Children

It would break many a heart to see a child cry. But since the five year old was so small and curled up in such a tight ball, not to mention tucked away in a small corner of the playground, he was easily over looked and unheard. It is also regretful to mention that the child was crying too hard to question why no one had come to comfort him.

He was quite smartly dressed for a child. Not many would guess that the child had a say to his outfit, instead thinking that the mother wanted the boy to wear those bright orange jeans and navy blue shirt with an equally bright orange bow tie. His brown hair was immaculate but his brown leather shoes had seen better days for they were scuffed and tarnished with grass stains and mud.

The play park was noisy, children yelling and playing as they ran around, happily oblivious to the world outside their bubble. Only one child was not joining them. He was clad in a red long sleeved top and black jeans, black curly hair messy with some sand stuck in it. The fact that he would prefer a radio over a teddy bear when it came to nap time meant that he had unusually keen hearing. This meant that the six year old could hear the cries that were lost to the rest of the world. And so the child investigated as all children do when discovering a kindred spirit or someone that needed help.

The small boy's crying was interrupted by the sight of a pudgy hand, holding a spotless white hankerchief. With reddened eyes and a snotty nose, he peered up to the unknown person, instinctively shrinking away.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The person said and the boy with orange jeans realised that it was another boy his own age. "My names Blaine. What's yours?"

"K-Kurt Hummel." He sniffed loudly and realised with embarrassment that he looked a mess. With shaky hands thinner than Blaine's he snatched the proffered hankerchief before blowing his nose loudly and wiping his tears. Blaine sat down next to him.

"Why were you crying Kurt?" That's the beauty of childish curiosity. There's no beating about the bush or worrying about how other people would react. Their need for learning of their world gives them a certain bluntness that promises no lies or manipulation. Just solid truth.

"S-some boys stole my mum's h-handbag. I was only b-borrowing it and then t-they called me bad names and h-hit me" Kurt mumbled, showing Blaine his bruised arm. Another round of tears came and he quickly hid them with his other arm's sleeve.

"That wasnt nice. They shouldn't have done that" Blaine frowned. For even at that age he held a strong sense of right and wrong.

"I- I only w-wanted to borrow it. M-my mum's in hospital again. M-my Daddy wont tell me what's w-wrong and I just wanted t-to have something t-that smells like her" Sobs were starting to wrack Kurt's frail little body again and Blaine instantly threw an arm over Kurt's shoulders. "A-and they… they matched my shoes!" At that he dissolved into tears once more, burring his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wasn't sure how to answer Kurt. He was a boy, who hardly understood anything of fashion or clothes and so could not fully understand the importance of matching leather shoes and handbags. But he did understand mothers, and a child worrying about losing something important belonging to a parent and being hit by bigger boys instantly brought out the protective side of little Blaine. he had to do something to help the smaller boy.

He retracted his arm and stood up. Kurt instantly looked up, fearing that this Blaine boy would also bully him about liking girly things like clothes. Kurt was too young and innocent yet to understand just how other boys disliked things they could not understand. The fixed teachings of parents had narrowed their perspective of the world to the point where boys like Kurt could never and would never be included.

Unless someone like Blaine Anderson crossed those boundaries.

He held out his pudgy hand again, meaning for Kurt to take it. Kurt stared at the hand before looking at Blaine, finding no malicious intent in those big brown eyes.

"Come on! We're going to get you Mum's handbag back!"

"Why? T-they'll hit me again. And they're bigger than me."

"That's why. Because they shouldn't have done it and because no one should be scared of getting back what they want." He said confidently. "Especially when they have someone to help them."

"You're going to help me?"

"It's important to you, isnt it?" Kurt nodded but had to ask one last question.

"Why are you so much braver than me?"

Blaine shrugged. "My Daddy says to help people in need. And I can't stand to see someone cry. So dry your eyes," He hauled the thinner boy up. "stand taller," He wiped Kurt's tears tenderly with a new hankerchief "and come with me. We'll show these boys not to mess with your mum's handbag" His broad smile made Kurt smile weakly back, the dimples on his cheeks causing Blaine's grin to widen.

"You look much nicer smiling." he told him, blunt and truthful. Little Kurt blushed and took Blaine's hand.

"Thankyou."

"Heh, no bother. You just needed some Cou- cour… What's that word?"

"Courage"

"Yeah! You just needed a lions courage!"

"And you need better vocabulary" Kurt teased. Blaine laughed, feeling very happy when he saw this happier, teasing side of Kurt.

"Ok then you'll be the lion and I'll be the scarecrow and we'll be running down the yellow brick road!" he exclaimed, pulling Kurt after him.

"But who will wear the pretty red shoes?"

And with this discussion they together went to search for the taken hand bag. Hand in hand and blissfully ignorant as a child should be.


	5. Letters

**Just to say that I'm from the UK and that I don't actually slander the English accent, just thought that Blaine would have fun doing it. Hope you like this and review. There are hints of Dear John if you read closely enough.**

5. Letters

It's hard to be apart from the one you love.

Kurt and Blaine were no exception. Summer had come and they were pulled from their reality into a world of family, obligations and holidays.

But even though it was hard- they knew that they had all the time in the world to make up for lost moments.

Letters were the preferred choice of communication, what could be more romantic and personal than a letter? To know that the hand you've been aching to touch one more time had instead caressed the thick paper, leaving a trace of that same character that you love with all you're heart. Every stroke of a pen, every whisper of ink, every curl and line belonged to that person and the most you could do is touch it, hold it to your heart and pick up your own pen to reply.

But rather than living within the pages of Dear John, both were desperate to see each others face. Touch could not be the only sense to keep them satisfied. To hear and to see for themselves that the other is fine is a relief in it's self.

Letters also meant that they would have to anxiously wait for days at a time. Why wait when you can use the internet for now?

"So how's England? Managed to find Hogwarts yet?" Kurt said teasingly, his head propped on his hand, elbow resting lazily on the desk. On the screen of his computer Blaine laughed.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland, Kurt."

"I'm not going to ask how you even know that" Blaine laughed again.

"But seriously. Tell me everything!"

"Well…" Blaine adopted a fake British accent "Buckingham palace is frightfully delightful, the chips are pish posh and the Thames has an abominable smell to it. Darling you _must_ come over next time!"

"They dont speak like that!" Kurt laughed.

"Could have fooled me." Blaine grinned. "But don't you think my accent was sexy at least?"

"… I'll come back to you on that." Kurt replied teasingly while Blaine protested.

Then Blaine sobered.

"I wish you were here Kurt." He admitted. "Everything's just… well I would have loved the West End more if you were here with me."

Kurt's throat tightened and with a slightly shaking hand he touched the screen. The place where, if Blaine had truly been sitting in front of him like his heart yearned for, Blaine's cheekbones would be.

"It's just another week Blaine. We'll be together before you know it." Kurt knew he had to be the strong one. It was Blaine who was away for three weeks, not him and he was the one who had to play house wife, waiting for her soldier to come back home. And he will come back.

A thousand miles away, Blaine also touched the screen, where Kurt's hand would be if he was sitting right in front of him.

To paint the scene in both's minds; Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's, Kurt's fingertips caressing Blaine's cheek while Blaine was resting on top of Kurt's hand.

Blaine wasn't going to deny that he had been listening to Pieces from Red and also Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol on repeat for the past two weeks. While pieces may be a more haunting and angsty song reserved for rainy days where you're just fed up with everything, the first lines always struck Blaine the most...

_I'm here again. A thousand miles away from you…_

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

And they hate the miles and the computer screens that separate them, preventing them from sharing just one more kiss.

Separation hurts. And yet it's comforting to know they weren't completely cut off, whether it's from words on a page to pixels on a screen.


	6. Fluff

**I actually have two things for you. I just wanted to put them together because the second is too short to be on it's own (I'm not that cruel!) Any way hope you like them both and thanks to all those who reviewed.**

7. Fluff

**I**

Kurt's hands were tapping the steering wheel, creating his own rhythm that was a welcome distraction from the heat that engulfed him in the car and perspire- I mean_glow _because woman and men as feminine as Kurt do not _sweat_ like animals- as if he were in the Sahara. Not for the first time did he thank the heavens for blessing him with the common sense to wear a light but tight fitting white tank and loose cargos.

He was rocking the casual summer and he knew it.

Especially when his own boyfriend in the passenger seat couldn't take his eyes off from Kurt. His i-pod was jammed into his ears and he was wearing a blue shirt that was completely unbuttoned with loose jeans.

"See anything you like?" He said teasingly to Blaine as he twisted the wheel to the left. Blaine grinned as he lifted his eyes to the open roof, comically pretending he hadn't just been called out on ogling Kurt's slender body. Not for the first time did Blaine thank the heavens for making it hot enough for some Kurt-Kandy: Blaine's favourite kind to drool over.

"There's no clouds out. Plus it feels like it's getting hotter… hey Kurt do you think you'll be cooler if you take your shirt off?" With this little comment he flashed his cheeky, megawatt smile at the counter tenor, crushing the urge to giggle as Kurt's lips quirked in amusement. His eyes were hidden beneath sunglasses but Blaine knew that he could still see Blaine's eye brows doing the caterpillar dance.

"Pervert!" Kurt exclaimed jokingly.

Blaine froze suddenly as the shuffle selected a new song.

_I like. Where we are. When you drive. In your car. _

_I like. Where we are. Here._

"Oh my god Kurt pull over!"

The command was sudden and unexpected so Kurt did the only thing he could do, pull over without question no matter how frightened he felt at Blaine's exclamation.

"What? What is it-"

"Listen!" Blaine said before jamming on ear plug into Kurt's ear.

"Blaine you asked me to pull over for a song? Are you insane-?"

"Shhhh!" Blaine's hand gestured and Kurt huffed, reluctantly tuning in to see what had made Blaine's eyes light up so much.

"Cause our lips. They touch. Our cheeks. They brush. Our lips. They touch. Here" Blaine sang, sounding gleeful as he bounced in his seat.

"Oh, Hello-Goodbye. I haven't heard this in ages." Kurt tried not to sound uninteresting but it was in vain as Blaine, who knew Kurt better that Kurt did, gasped and spluttered.

"This song is a Legend! It should be played all the time during the summer, it's like the summer anthem!"

"Well I never really got that crazy over it when it came out." Kurt shrugged. Blaine looked like you'd slapped a puppy. And no matter how many times you'd pet it, it would still look utterly abandoned.

His face then settled into a determined expression. "Right. Kurt Hummel I am going to educate you on the Hello-Goodbye song!"

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"Listen. And watch the master." A scroll and a click and the song instantly began at the chorus.

_Our lips. They touch._

Before Kurt realized it, Blaine had leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away until he was an inch from Kurt.

"Blaine! Not in public!" Kurt squirmed, however he didn't fight the blush as Blaine's hand 'innocently' touched his thigh, his cheek nuzzling against Kurt's own porcelain skin.

_Our cheeks. They brush._

"We're on the side on a road, in the middle of no-where. I don't think anyone's going to notice." Blaine whispered, Kurt's skin prickling and causing him to shiver.

_Our lips. They touch. Here._

At the here, Blaine leaned in and placed another kiss, this time on the corner of Kurt's eyelid. Blaine almost blushed himself at the feel of Kurt's long lashes on his jaw but composed himself to pull away, grin, and sing the rest of the chorus.

"Well you are the one

The one who lies close to me…" He looped an arm around Kurt and leaned his forehead against the adorable creature's own that sat beside him. Damn the distance between the two seats of the car or he could properly hug him and his blushing face.

"Whispers hello, I've missed you quite terribly.

"I fell in love…" Here he grinned and kissed Kurt's nose briefly, graced with Kurt's magnificent, wide smile "In love with you suddenly.

"There's no place else I could be

But here in your arms." And with that note, he leaned in for a final time.

And despite the heat and the car's seatbelts preventing freedom of movement, they savoured every second of that moment. For life is short and there are more things hotter than the weather. Passions may fizzle out at any moment. Dreams may be lost and mourned. Our last Hello's could be our first Goodbyes. Here and now? That's what counts more than anything.

When they parted, Kurt just had one thing to say to Blaine- you know, once he'd gotten a hand on the English language and the basic instinct to _breathe_:

"How is kissing me an education?"

"Oh, I certainly learn a lot every time I kiss you." Blaine smirked before throwing his hands in the air. "BEST SUMMER EVER, WOHOOO!"

Kurt smacked his palm against his forehead, fighting the fond smile that would only encourage the crazy man next to him.

**II**

Kurt and Blaine were casually leaning on the balcony of Dalton. It was Blaine's graduation day and Blaine and Kurt had escaped the festivities in case they were taken and thrown into Dalton's massive swimming pool.

"You know I've always wanted to do this" Kurt then spread his arms and yelled "I'm King Of The World!" Blaine stared at him in surprised for a moment before cracking up in laughter.

"Sorry! Sorry but that was completely unexpected!"

"What? You've never wanted to do that?" Kurt asked. "I thought everyone did!"

"Yeah, but most people would want to do the car scene with their boyfriends." Blaine's eyebrows danced for a moment as a predator's grin stretched across his lips, tongue flicking out as his eyes stayed on Kurt's. Predictably Kurt blushed and stammered incoherently before swatting Blaine's arm.

Laughing, Blaine stepped closer and nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"However, I have always wanted to do this…" he grasped the poles with his hands and pressed his body against Kurt's, turning his head so their lips were inches apart and the heat on Kurt's face warmed his. Breaths mingled before lips collided. When they came for air Kurt and Blaine felt as if they truly were on that boat for the world was rocking side to side wildly around them.

"You know" Kurt stammered "The car scene wouldn't be totally off the table."

How they managed to control themselves for the rest of the night was a complete mystery to them.

_Review? Please? XD_


	7. Coffee

**Just a little drabble. I couldn't resist when I saw the season finale, I swear nearly every Klaine fan's hearts stopped at the confession. Enjoy and thanks so much to all those who review. Oh and i love this song, it just seemed perfect when I wrote this.**

7. Coffee (song: Coffee Shop by Landon Piggs)

He knew his coffee order. _Grande notta mocha. _It hadn't changed and probably never would. Blaine wouldn't want it any other way. But when Kurt said Blaine's order, called him a dummy and said that _he'd _pay, Blaine felt as if his heart could spontaneously combust. And that wink, that devious little look in Kurts eyes….

And as they settled and the love of Blaine's life conversed with him; Blaine knew.

It was time.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too  
>I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you<em>

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
><em>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<em>

_I never knew just what it was_  
><em>About this old coffee shop I love so much<em>  
><em>All of the while I never knew…<em>

Blaine wasnt falling in love. He _was _in love. And it was time to tell Kurt that.

Blaine didn't need to hesitate. He didn't need to stutter, or fluster. He didn't need that deep breath to quell butterflies. There was nothing cheesy or lame about this moment. Nor something out of a fairytale. It wasn't going to be a shout from the heavens, or an indirect text or an off hand comment.

It's here and now.

Those three letter words.

It was so easy. _I love you._ There was no other way to say it, no other meaning attached. It flowed from his lips like life giving water and promised forever. A feeling that had been known and felt for so long had finally, _finally, _been heard!

Within that coffee shop he had spoken the words. He was looking at Kurt, in his element. He was magnificent and glorious. He had matured from the scared boy who snuck into his world, blossoming into this amazingly confidant man that made all Blaine's dreams come true. It was great that Kurt had grown since Blaine had met him. Maybe it took so long for him to say those three words because at some level he'd been afraid that Kurt would no longer need him. That'd he'd become so confident, Blaine just would cut it as the white knight in shining armour.

But then Kurt froze. Blaine wouldn't tear his eyes away because he knew that if his eyes- conveying so much emotion of devotion and tenderness is nearly stopped his breath- the spell would be broken. And that vulnerable dear in the headlights look on that ridiculously adorable face instantly calmed his worries.

Because Kurt still needed him. Still needed someone to tell them how much he meant to them. He was still that vulnerable boy. And yet a stronger man for having met Blaine. It was that innocence, that determination and strong moral, that had drawn Blaine in the first place.

He was looking into the vision of perfection and he _knew _without Kurt ever replying. Kurt felt the same way. And it was beauty and perfection, diamonds and rubies, princesses and princes and all other fairytale romances. To know that love was given and reciprocated was a blessing.

And as Sam and Mercedes left them to buy coffee; Blaine instantly told Kurt about his suspicions, the sneaky hand holding and prolonged glances. He was always a sucker for romances, especially when it came to the most important people in Kurt's life. To know that others could experience the same happiness that came with saying _I love you _was as exciting and thrilling as if they were watching a tv drama.

In the midst of knowing and confessions and epiphanies and holding Kurt's soft hand- revelation crept on on Blaine.

This has been a good year for all of them.

And these are the happiest days of his life.


	8. Protector

**This is a sort of a crossover between Merlin and Glee, I love Merlin and I love crossovers even more. The idea was so random that I'm looking at it and thinking, what _was I thinking?_ But I am lacking in inspiration. Hope you all like this. Any requests and I'll be happy to write them now I'm off from exams XD.**

Are Blaine and Merlin similar?

They are both young men. Both 'fictional characters'. Both have magic in the way that Blaine sings and Merlin commands the elements. And both have shown devotion at it's greatest and friendship at it's best.

Blaine is willing to protect people he cares about, determined that others don't make the same mistakes as he does, encouraging others to not give up, to not run away and to stand up. He is the _Protector_ who along the way fell for the boy who understood him. Who was like him. And everytime their eyes meet, or their hands joined Blaine knows he has become needed and accepted for who he is. He sings because he can and will. It's his destiny.

Merlin had destiny thrust upon him and yet he couldn't have arisen to the challenge better. Forever stuck to the shadows, he swears duty upon himself to protect the future king. He is also a _Protector _who's heart often controls his actions, who values justice and friendship above everything else. His regrets make him stronger and he becomes the pillar of support that the prince needs him to be. He has to constantly hide who he is everyday. What he can do could bring the wrath of god and king alike. Yet his courage continues to prevail.

Now what if they met? That would be an interesting situation. They share goals and purposes but they're different. You may not realise it but their regrets and fears, two universes so far apart that it may be unable for them to truly understand one another.

Cinnamon meet Blue and tall meets short as the two men sat opposite each other. Both have an understanding as they observe the others demeanour, so different from when they had last met several years back. Years before they were sent from heaven to watch over their charges, memories previously purged on earth.

"You've changed."

"As have you. Kurt seems nice."

"Yeah. He's great"

It's awkward and yet them. Being separated from each other for so long, with no memory of the other, it was bound to cause friction to their partnership.

"I swear you got the better one. Yours can sing while mine's a dollop head."

Blaine laughed. "You got King Arthur. Camelot! The stuff of myths and legends. And magic powers!"

"Yeah but I have to give the guy breakfast! He hits me!"

"Well you always wanted to know what it was like to be a servant." The teasing is also familiar. Merlin shook his head, his broad goofy grin that Blaine missed accentuating his prominent cheek bones.

"Look at us now. You've got the love you've always looked for."

"And you've found the purpose that you've missed."

A moment of silence for the two. A silence that told of moments experienced and lives changed. Of growth and maturity.

Even Angels need to find themselves in this world that we live in. We all need protectors in this earth that may fail us day by day. These two men were sent to save the ones they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with.

And us? Can we possibly hope that protectors like Merlin or Blaine are sent to us?

Maybe. An Angel in your life may just be waiting around the corner, whispering words of courage and exclaiming promises of wisdom.

_You'll be a great king one day_

_I've been looking for you forever_

_I think you're mad, I think that everybody's mad, people should marry for love._

_I'm crazy about you._

Both of these men. Different yet intertwined across time and space.


	9. Worth

**Little angst one and very short. Drabbly. There will probably be less updates because I'm devoting my time to writing a new multi-chapter story. It's Fairy Tail fanfiction but for those who like the anime are free to check it out when I actually work up the nerve to post it. I really have no confidence in my writing, I just think it's awkward and picky and I dont think I get enough meaning across..**

**Anyway this is Blaine before Kurt and Dalton. I imagined his world would be a pretty dull and life less place for him at that time, what with all the bullying and his dad... Hope this actually works and Im not just wasting words :)**

**Also it was inspired by my very good friend's drawing or a sad Blaine. The quality of her artwork blows my mind XD**

He had been bullied so many times. Too many. And every time something like this happened it only served to remind him why:

"This is how, you remind me of what I really am."

It was the worst and cruellest way possible. And yet it happened. To people like him. And not just gays. Geeks, drama queens, emo's. All nobodies in today's society.

The cost of admitting that he was gay, not only to himself, but to people around him, people he knew and saw everyday… it had been a struggle since day one. How he could feel for another guy just wasn't completely accepted. His Dad couldn't understand it. No matter how hard he tried. And it broke Blaine's heart. Bit by bit. Try after try.

There was only so much Blaine could take. He couldn't exactly walk down the hall with the guy he liked. And he could forget about slow dancing at his own prom when half the football team beat you to a bloody pulp when you stepped outside your own front door.

Was it worth it? Worth to wait for that one person who would stop his heart with just one look, making him believe to take chances and go for it without looking back in regret or shame? Would that person ever come? Or would he have to hide what he truly was for the rest of his life? Kissing girls and pretending that he liked it… And this is where Blaine became confused.

He just wanted the bullying to stop. He wanted his father to accept him for who he was desperately. Just for him to say 'It's going to be all right' and _mean it_ with conviction and pride. But it went against everything his father taught him.

Stand up for what you believe in. Fight back. Protect those around you. Especially if you understand just what they're going through. Strength in numbers and don't run away when you are being beaten down.

But… such a small word that has so much meaning. For Blaine had to admit defeat this time.

The prom-that-he-couldn't-go-to was the last straw.

Starting Monday he was transferring schools.

He couldn't go back to justs and what ifs.

Sometimes the best strategy was to fall back, re-group and come back stronger than ever. And Blaine knew that he needed to find himself before he could face up to those bully's ever again.

Who knows. Maybe he could find that special someone that he had been looking for at Dalton. Maybe he could find that home that he had longed for. Maybe he could be accepted.

Maybe sounded much better than all the confusion of his thoughts, all the sorrow and grief that he carried.

And though he may regret acting like a coward…. he felt that things happened for a reason. And that when he met someone who had been bullied just like him;

He would be there. Standing tall and proud of his sexuality.

He couldn't stay curled up in a ball forever.


	10. Birds

**I can't believe I haven't posted this! This is Puppy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt one shot and I wrote it in a fit of madness and tumblr craze! They're just so cute. **

"…"

"Blaine cut it out."

"… Play with me?"

"I said no."

"Play with me? Please?"

"No, Blaine."

"Pleeeeeease? Play with me. Play with me. Play with-"

"I said NO! And don't you dare use those eyes of yours!"

Blaine's ears twitched as he tried (and failed because it was now anatomically impossible at this point) to widen his eyes in the most adorable 'puppy dog look' ever to grace a puppy. Chocolate would melt, enraged bees would calm and make honey from it and Blaine would be adopted by every family in the world from this one look. Unfortunately for the hyperactive puppy, Kurt the kitten was immune from numerous attempts in the past.

"Please?"

"Blaine so help me if you scare off my lunch I'll eat _you_!" Kurt snapped, his tail swiping angrily at the puppy. Too used to care, Blaine jumped the tail and moved closer to the kitten.

"… I would like that very much." He whispered before licking Kurt.

He nearly missed the claws. Blaine swore that Kurt paid too much attention to those wickedly sharp daggers but he didn't mind most of the time because he never knew a cat with a shinier and more beautiful fur than Kurt did. If Kurt wasn't so against Blaine messing up the sleek and unbelievably soft hair, he would gladly nuzzle and lick every inch of the cat. He had fallen a sleep on that fur too many times to count.

Kurt remained impassive to Blaine's ogling. He knew Blaine thought he looked good and damn did he _not _know he looked good. But he was hungry and one look into those eyes (enlarged or not) and all coherent thought might as well spread it's wings and fly out the window along with the pigeon.

But that bird was just too delicious looking to ignore so he crouched down and prowled, limbs flexed, muscles bunched. He was the predator. There was no time to play nice kitty. It was just him and the bird. Him, the bird. The bird had to go. New York could handle having one less birdy.

Kurt the Tiger ruled these streets.

The Pigeon was cooing, innocent and so ignorant. It was almost within Kurt's reach… until a ball of fur pounced at it and it flew away.

"BLAINE!" Kurt howled.

"I caught the pigeon! I caught the pigeon! I won won won won! I so ROCK!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, laughing at Kurt's furious splutters. He bounced up to the cat.

"Forget the pigeon! You're playing with me now!" he grinned cheekily and proceeded to tackle the kitten whilst Kurt was unguarded. They fell to the ground together, Kurt hissing and struggling under the wriggling puppy.

Kurt was trapped, Blaine's paws on either side of his head and hind quarters. His eyes caught Blaine's and he suddenly felt guilty when he saw the doubt and the sadness in those cinnamon eyes. His ears were dropping and the tail hung limp. He was the picture of dejection.

"You don't… want to play with me?" he whimpered.

Kurt meowed, unable to take it. He quickly leaned up and licked Blaine's button nose. Blaine shook his head instinctively from the action but his tail had begun to wag erratically again.

"Why do I put up with you?" Kurt pouted. A rhetorical question but one Blaine answered anyway.

"Because you love me. Just like I love you."

Kurt grinned and suddenly Blaine was pushed over and on his back.

"I guess that's true." he replied teasingly. Blaine barked happily and then attacked Kurt's face with his tongue.

"Blaine watch the fur! The Fur!"


End file.
